It is well known that most of the bodily states in animals, including disease states, are effected by proteins. Such proteins, either acting directly or through their enzymatic functions contribute to many disease states in animals and man.
Classical therapeutics has generally focused upon interactions with such proteins in an effort to moderate their disease causing or disease potentiating functions. Recently, however, attempts have been made to moderate the actual production of such proteins by interactions with the molecules (i.e. intercellular RNA) that direct their synthesis. These interactions have involved the hybridization of complimentarily "antisense" oligonucleotides or certain analogs thereof to RNA. Hybridization refers to the sequence-specific hydrogen bonding of oligonucleotides or oligonucleotide analogs to RNA or DNA. When hybridization occurs biosynthesis of proteins can be interrupted. This interference with the production of proteins, has been hoped to effect therapeutic results with maximum effect and minimal side effects. Oligonucleotide analogs may also be utilized to moderate the production of proteins by a similar mechanism.
The pharmacological activity of antisense oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs, like other therapeutics, depends on a number of factors that influence the effective concentration of these agents at specific intercellular targets. One important factor for oligonucleotides is the stability of the species in the presence of nucleases. It is unlikely that unmodified oligonucleotides will be useful therapeutic agents because they are rapidly degraded by nucleases. Modifications of oligonucleotides to render them resistant to nucleases therefore are greatly desired.
Modifications of oligonucleotides to enhance nuclease resistance have generally taken place on the phosphorus atom of the sugar-phosphate backbone. Phosphorothioates, methyl phosphonates, phophoramidates, and phosphorotriesters have been reported to confer various levels of nuclease resistance. However, phosphate-modified oligonucleotides of this type generally have suffered from inferior hybridization properties (Cohen, J. S., ed. Oligonucleotides: Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, CRC Press, Inc. Boca Raton Fla., 1989).
Another key factor is the ability of antisense compounds to traverse the plasma membrane of specific cells involved in the disease process. Cellular membranes consist of lipid-protein bilayers that are freely permeable to small, nonionic, lipophilic compounds yet inherently impermeable to most natural metabolites and therapeutic agents (Wilson, D. B. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 47:933, 1978) The biological and antiviral effects of natural and modified oligonucleotides in cultured mammalian cells have been well documented. Thus, it appears that these agents can penetrate membranes to reach their intercellular targets. Uptake of antisense compounds by a variety of mammalian cells including HL-60, Syrian Hamster fibroblast, U937, L929, CV-1 and ATH8 cells, have been studied using natural oligonucleotides and certain nuclease resistant analogs, such as alkyl triesters (Miller P. S. et al., Biochem. 16:1988, 1977); methylphosphonates (Marcus-Sekura, C. H. et al., Nuc. Acids Res. 15:5749, 1987; Miller P.S. et al., Biochem. 16:1988, 1977; and Loke S. K. et al., Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 141:282, 1988).
Modified oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs may be less readily internalized than their natural counterparts. As a result, the activity of many previously available antisense oligonucleotides have not been sufficient for practical therapeutic, research or diagnostic purposes. Two other deficiencies recognized by the prior art are that many of the previously designed oligonucleotide antisense therapeutics hybridize less efficiently to intercellular RNA and lack the defined chemical or enzyme-mediated event to terminate essential RNA function.
Modifications to enhance the effectiveness of the antisense oligonucleotides and overcome these problems have taken many forms. These modifications include base ring modifications, sugar moiety modifications, and sugar-phosphate backbone modifications. Prior sugar-phosphate backbone modifications, particularly on the phosphorus atom, have effected various levels of resistance to nucleases. However, while the ability of an antisense oligonucleotide to bind to specific DNA or RNA with fidelity is fundamental to antisense methodology, modified phosphorus oligonucleotides have generally suffered from inferior hybridization properties.
Replacement of the phosphorus atom has been an alternative approach in attempting to avoid the problems associated with modification on the prochiral phosphate moiety. Some modifications in which replacement of the phosphorus atom has been achieved are discussed by Matteucci, (Tetrahedron Letters 31:2385, 1990), wherein replacement of the phosphorus atom with a methylene group is limited by available methodology which does not provide for uniform insertion of the formacetal linkage throughout the backbone, and its instability, making it unsuitable for use; Cormier, (Nuc. Acids Res. 16:4583, 1988), wherein replacement of the phosphorus moiety with a diisopropylsilyl moiety is limited by methodology, solubility of the homopolymers and hybridization properties; Stirchak (J. Org. Chem. 52:4202, 1987), wherein replacement of the phosphorus linkage by short homopolymers containing carbamate or morpholino linkages is limited by methodology, the solubility of the resulting molecule, and hybridization properties; Mazur (Tetrahedron 40:3949, 1984), wherein replacement of the phosphorus linkage with a phosphonic linkage has not been developed beyond the synthesis of a homotrimer molecule; and Goodrich (Bioconj. Chem. 1:165, 1990) wherein ester linkages are enzymatically degraded by esterases and are therefore unsuitable to replace the phosphonate bond in antisense applications.
Another key factor are the sterochemical effects of that arise in oligomers having chiral centers. In general, an oligomer with a length of n nucleosides will constitute a mixture of 2.sup.n-1 isomers in successive non-stereospecific chain synthesis.
It has been observed that Rp and Sp homochiral chains, whose absolute configuration at all internucleotide methanephosphonate phosphorus atoms is either Rp or Sp, and non-stereoregular chains show different physicochemical properties as well as different capabilities of forming adducts with oligonucleotides of complementary sequence. In addition, phosphorothioate analogs of nucleotides have shown substantial stereoselectivity differences between Oligo-Rp and Oligo-Sp oligonucleotides in resistance to nucleases activity (Potter, Biochemistry, 22:1369, 1983; Bryant et al., Biochemistry, 18:2825, 1979).
Lesnikowski (Nucl. Acids Res., 18:2109, 1990 observed that diastereomeric pure octathymidine methanephosphonates, in which six out of seven methanephosphonate bonds have defined configuration at the phosphorus atom when complexed with a the matrix of pentadecadeoxyriboadenylic acid show substantial differences in melting temperatures. The Oligonucleotide compounds with predetermined configuration at the phosphorus atom, used in these studies, were prepared by the stereocontrolled process between the 5'-hydroxyl nucleoside group activated by means of the Grignard's reagent, and the diastereomerically pure nucleoside p-nitrophenylmethanephosphonate (Lesnikowski et al., Nucl. Acids Res., 18:2109, 1990; Lesnikowski et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 10:773, 1991; Lesnikowski, Nucl. Acids Res., 16:11675, 1988). This method, however, requires long reaction time, and has been verified only in the case of the synthesis of tetramer homothymidine fragments and heteromeric hexamers.
Attempts to prepare diastereomerically pure oligomethylphosphonate compounds by reacting at low temperatures (-80.degree. C.) with methyldichlorophosphine and appropriate nucleosides protected at 5' or 3' positions, resulted in the formation of Rp isomers of relevant dinucleoside methylphosphonates at a maximum predominace of 8:1 (Loeschner, Tetrahedron Lett., 30:5587, 1989; and Engels et al., Nucleosides & Nucleotides, 10:347, 1991).
However, longer stereoregular chains cannot be prepared by this method because intermediate nucleoside 3'-O-chloromethylphosphonites, formed during the condensation, have a labile configuration even at low temperatures.
The limitations of the available methods for modification and synthesis of the organophosphorus derivatives have led to a continuing and long felt need for other modifications which provide resistance to nucleases and satisfactory hybridization properties for antisense oligonucleotide diagnostics, therapeutics, and research.